


Dear Sarek, son of Skon

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loopy Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As dictated by a very medicine-induced loopy Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sarek, son of Skon

**Author's Note:**

> Jim is usually WAY more formal with Sarek. It's these drugs. They're evil and not for starship captains who are trying to speak to their husband's Vulcan ambassador father. Maybe Sarek's loopy enough from his own meds to not really care.

Dear Sarek, son of Skon,  
As dictated in the middle of the night by a rather _loopy_ James T. Kirk, son of Santa Claus. (He may as well be in his state.)

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Sarek, son of Skon,

Yeah, I'm never getting used to saying it this way. Can I just forgo it from now on? I know you'll love me anyways, dear ol' dah. Can I call you that? Or is it weird. It's probably really weird.

Oh! We're on our way. In fact, the shuttle should be there within the hour. Spock was locked up in our little corner of heaven, aka. the mini cargo bay, clicking away on his PADD, for like... three hours. I swear he's always working, even in times like this. Or maybe because of times like this. Probably both.

You've met Dr. McCoy, right? He's coming with us. He needs to be around to make sure I'm doing ok. I've got this fatigue thing going on. He thinks it'll pass and that it's just because it's been total shit here and nobody's had ANY sleep, and... damn sorry. I'm rambling. It's this _drug_ he's got me on. He said it'll knock me out once we get there, so I'm really glad someone from your place contacted Spock earlier for sleeping arrangements. I doubt you want a snoring, drooling Jim Kirk on your fancy sofa.

Do Vulcans have sofas?

Anyway, he said he can make his own arrangements for a hotel room near enough to your place that he can come over right quick if anybody needs anything. Not to offend your own personal healer, but we all know Bones is crazy good at his job and if anything happens, he's the one you want around. Gruff as he is, he's damn good.

He's also got a little kid named Joanna coming with him. She will most likely call you a “hobgoblin,” but don't worry about it. Every Vulcan is a “hobgoblin” to her. She might even think that's what you actually ARE. I have no idea. She's pretty cute for a little kid that can cuss like a sailor. Bones'll keep her under control so you don't have to get stressed out or anything. Stressed Sarek is a sad Sarek. We don't want a sad Sarek that makes this face: (<`-_-;>) Those are your ears. I have a face for Spock, too. I have faces for me, but I don't get the nifty ears. :( That's my sad face for not having ears.

So... how are you doing? I only know that you're alive and well, and your heart's all patched up and it's near midnight, and you're still awake because Bones said you would be from the procedure. Please be ok. Spock needs you to be ok, and I need you to be ok so Spock is ok, because I need Spock to be ok so I can be ok. Lately I've not been so ok.

Lots o' loves,  
Jim

 

 


End file.
